


Please Remember Me

by herveh0tsu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herveh0tsu/pseuds/herveh0tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy wakes up in a desert with no recollection of who she is. This is not up-to-date with the Fairy Tail story; it starts around the Games, when Fairy Tail is basically a shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember Me

There’s a searing pain in my side. My eyes flutter open, and there’s an overcast sky above me. I look to my right, and I see blood on the ground. Frightened, I try to sit up and move away from it. It hurts. I cry out. My head hits the ground; it’s very dry. I curl up my fist, and it picks up sand. The ground is cracked underneath my knuckles. I’m in a desert.

Gray. The sky is gray, the ground is dull orange, and the blood next to me has dried to a dark maroon. It’s all so gray…

Who am I? Why am I here? I go to sit up again slowly, ignoring the pain. There’s something black on my hand, so I try to shake it off. It’s not moving. The black stuff is all over me. Are they bugs? I start panicking. Gross! I look closer; it’s writing. Scrawled on my left hand are these words:

YOUR NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA

Lucy… Heartfilia? It has a familiar ring to it. I look down at more of the scribbles.

YOU ARE A WIZARD

I’m a wizard? Really? The sharp pain in my side strikes again. Maybe I was in a battle. That’d be cool.

HE TOOK YOUR KEYS

That note is written around my arm, so I have to turn it to read it. Keys… that means I’m a celestial wizard, right? And who took them?

The writing goes around my legs, arms, and stomach, and I had a hard time reading a lot of it. Here’s what I discovered: I’m Lucy Heartfilia, I’m seventeen years old, I’m a celestial wizard whose keys were stolen, I am a member of Fairy Tail, and I’m supposed to find the one I’m in love with.

I stand up unsteadily and hobble forward. I don’t really know where I’m going, but maybe I’ll find a town. This was the way I was facing, anyway, so there must’ve been a point to it. There’s a huge thunder clap above me, and I flinch in surprise. Water starts to fall, and I’m surrounded in a light sheen of it.

“Damn it all,” I growl.

My hand is clutching the sore part of my ribs, and I’m limping. The wounds have stopped bleeding, but they hurt like hell.

The rain’s pouring really hard now. Isn’t this a desert? Should it be raining like this? I slip on a slab of mud, and the whole front of my body hits the ground with a smack. I’m just… going to lie here.

The rain pools around my arm, and the thought of water gives me hope. I have a weapon, a special weapon for the water. I concentrate. There’s a spirit I have for the water, right? If I’m a celestial wizard, and water gives me hope, it must be true. What is it, then? I’m getting frustrated. My hand clenches again, and mud squelches around it.

Suddenly, a woman materializes in front of me. She’s making her body out of the water.

“It’s you,” she gasps, backing away slowly, “Lucy.”

“Who are you?” I choke. My throat’s really dry…

“That’s right, you… I’m Juvia. Do you remember me?” She points down at me angrily. “You’re the one trying to bewitch my Gray-sama!”

Is ‘Gray’ the one I love? It must be, if I’m trying to take him away from her.

“Juvia, can you help me?”

“Of course I can,” she says a little proudly.

Collecting the water around her, Juvia uses the bubble she creates to surround me and pick me up.

“We’ll go to the closest town.” She smiles back at me, and then turns forward. We fly in the direction I was walking in, and I start to lose consciousness.

'Juvia is fighting next to a blue-haired man with a strange tattoo on his face. I almost have his name… Jellal… I think. Yes, Jellal is his name. Jellal’s face tightens in shock and horror, and a blur of red hair slumps to the floor. It doesn’t get up. He screams for the fallen comrade…'

…and I look up to see a wooden ceiling. I’m in a bed, and the softness of it rushes against my skin, soothing me. Juvia’s at the bedside, talking with a man. She glances down at me, sees I’m awake, and turns toward me eagerly.

“Lucy, can you hear me?”

I nod.

“I would tell you exactly what’s happening, but your body is possessed by a magic force that won’t allow anyone to inform you.” She looks devastated now, but she continues: “I think we can get it back some if we show you where you’re from, though.” The man walks out of the room discreetly, and he brings back another girl about my age. She has short, silver-ish hair, and she’s wearing a really torn up pink dress. She’s trying not to cry.

“Lisanna…” I whisper on instinct. I feel stupid, but then I realize that’s her real name. I feel my eyes widen, and reality fades again.

'Lisanna is standing in front of two people. One’s a really tall man with spiky, white hair, and the other is a shorter, older-looking version of Lisanna with long, wavy hair. They look up at her in awe and the older Lisanna …Mira… Mira runs over to her and hugs her. It’s raining, and the rain mixes with their tears. The man is hugging the both of them. It’s such a warming scene…'

I’m back in the bedroom again. The whole room is wooden, not just the ceiling, I notice.

“Did you remember anything?” Juvia whispers.

“Mira, and another person… a man,” I confirm quietly. There’s a very somber air in the room. The man has left again.

“So it works, then. We’ll have to bring you home.” Juvia stands, rests a comforting hand on Lisanna’s shoulder, and turns back to me. “Your wounds should be completely healed now. We should leave soon.” I nod and sit up. Lisanna starts sobbing, and Juvia gently tries to calm her down.

“He’s heartbroken, ‘ya know,” Lisanna manages to cough out. “I know he cares for his nakama, but even I can’t help him now…”

“Shh, I know. It’ll be okay.”

“What if Zeref comes back?”

Zeref. My heartbeat quickens. A shudder rockets through me. I remember something now, something more than what Juvia made me remember:

' “The Lullaby, the demon flute,” a voice is whispering to me, “has been resurrected.” Zeref is standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders, his lips brushing my ear as he speaks to me. I can’t move. “You’re the most important thing to him; therefore, I must use you to end him. So go on, destroy your beloved Fairy Tail.” My limbs have been allowed to move, but now I choose not to go. He’s getting angry with me. “Do it!” he bellows. A pink magic is frightened out of me, and in the next moment, I’m on the ground in a battlefield. Fairy Tail mages are being besieged by Zeref’s army. Everyone is fighting their hardest, but I can’t quite see them. A pretty woman with red hair and shiny armor kneels in front of me. “Are you okay?” she asks urgently. “Erza!” someone calls. Erza is gone for a split second, then she comes back to me. “Lucy!” she shouts. I ask who she is, what’s going on, why is this happening, do you know me, who am I. “You’re Lucy,” she enunciates slowly, shocked. “You’re a—” She’s cut off by a blast of pink magic that resonates from me. Her body is thrown into the air; she hits the ground hard. She doesn’t get up. Jellal screams her name. The pink magic is engulfing the Fairy Tail members, attacking them brutally. I want to stop. I don’t want to hurt them. A glimpse of fire blazes past me, jerking something away from my body. People are crying. Make them stop. The pink assaults them again, and some of the screaming dies away. They’re in shock. I want whatever that fire guy took from me. He took a loop full of keys. Give them back! The pink stabs him in the stomach, twisting cruelly, and he hacks up blood. It stains his white scarf. “LUCYYYYYY!” '

I’m crying on the floor. I attacked Fairy Tail. My nakama. The ones I love.

“Lucy! What’s wrong?” Juvia is on the floor next to me, hands clutching my shoulders. Why? Why did this happen? Why couldn’t I stop myself?

“I’m not going home,” I weep. “I’m not going home…” I hate this. Why? Who does Zeref want? Who thinks I’m the most important to them? Horror floods my body. I killed people, too. I killed my nakama. What if I killed the one I love, too? The air starts to permeate with the pink again. Lisanna and Juvia huddle together in a corner of the room. They don’t want to leave me. I hurt them so much, and they don’t want to leave me… 

An image of Zeref fills my mind, and I scream with anger.

The pink lunges forward.


End file.
